epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 92. Legion vs Icey (Ash vs Darwin)
(Wachow and Grav are seen sitting alone in a theatre) Wachow: do we really have to watch this? Grav: I mean, we made the battle, I think so. Wachow: but I fucking hate these guys. Icey: *from far away* just introduce us already! Legion: *from far away* you've made us wait this long! Hurry up! Wachow: it was Grav's fault! Grav: this was a terrible opener. Wachow: let's just start this thing...*ahem* Parody WIKI RAP BATTLES OF PARODIES! ICEY VS LEGION ...BEGIN! Icey Legion wants to argue? Well that's not a surprise, But this would be nice, if you could open your eyes- And quit it with all your shit, your fake quotes need a fix, Unzip my fly and go "GORE FETISH" on your sis! 'Oh I'm cold! Oh yeah I made that pun! You're way to Boron for me so I guess your time is Dunne! I'm sure your raps will be worse than all your memes are, I simply know I won cause you're a fan of Keemstar! You got blocked for a year, that's where we'll start! And then you socked again, well that wasn't real smart! When you're getting bored, all you do is complain! You may have the most series, but no fame! Legion Be nice, Ice, or you'll see me in Mass Effect, But people like you are easy to reject. If you're looking for some Gore than, I guess I'll do this quickly, And getting desperate for friends here that you went to Drawer for Nikki! What you type just ain't bothering us like Skype, That frost-bites! Show you what real Freestyles like! Can't kiss Assy's Ass, that was your worse no doubt, So do us a favor and follow Reson out! Or follow the LegionMasterRace, It's no Dreem, after this you'll be more broken than Gasters face! I'm the one who killed DWAS as you took a seat! I've got enough Guts to know I've got you beat! Icey Umm, is that right? I don't know why you're here when your socks were more liked. (No Love!) You got bored so you turned your socks in? Sheesh! I'll find it more surprising if you leave in One Piece! You got shitty raps here, like Comics vs VGs! Now leave and just think, you were BrokenByMe! Legion Well; you suck so much even you admit it, Made 108 rappers; Gravy prefers my schtick! I’m revealing good lines faster than I do his socks, I’m definitely not Sammy, but I am firing shots! Icey 108 Rappers? No one read that blog! Man that's a real "tl;dr", just like your block logs! Wach killed you off first, and not as a joke, Go make some alt accounts, L, gotta get some votes! Legion You spent two years on chat sucking Flats for his uploads, Now you spend your days with DennisRocking on your asshole! There's one key factor to beat this Screaming troller, You'll soon side with me, I know you're bipolar. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! WIKI RAP BATTLES OF *Doctor Sonic runs by* ...PARODIES! Who Won? Icey Legion Category:Blog posts